


Obey Me One Shots & Headcanons

by Dollie_la_Cruz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Birthday Sex, Breeding Kink, Couch Sex, Cratolagnia, Daddy Kink, F/M, Formalwear, Gym Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Kama Sutra, Literary References & Allusions, Making Love, Masturbation, Memes, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Muscles, Oral Sex, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period Sex, Phone Sex, Porn Magazines, Rough Sex, Sleepwalking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollie_la_Cruz/pseuds/Dollie_la_Cruz
Summary: This is just a group of one shots and headcanons for Obey Me. Mostly smut but some fluff too, requests welcome.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 356





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting the hang of writing public smut, but I figured this is the best way to keep all the Obey Me stuff I write in one place.

Hello hello! Thanks for checking these out. Mostly, these just ideas I got from playing the game or scrolling the tumblr. Most of these are for female readers but you can use your imagination if the fancy takes you. However, I will also do requests, and to differentiate between a request and a normal comment, I do have a bit of a format for them:

**Character(s) of Choice** ~

 **Idea Summary** ~

 **Kinks** ~

 **One Shot or Headcanons** ~

 **Smut or Fluff** ~

Not much is 100% off the table for me, since I'm kind of willing to expand my writing into certain places, but things that **are** include:

~Dubcon/Noncon/Assault

~Incest

~Abuse

~Paedophilia

~Self Harm/Suicidal Gestures

~Kidnapping

~Yandere Relationships (I know this one is popular, but it makes me uncomfy)

~Vore

None of these will be uploaded in any kind of particular order, but I do have the first 12-13 one-shots semi plotted out. I hope this can serve as a checklist for me to see what I've finished and for you, it can serve as low key warnings if you're not into certain stuff. Here is what you can expect from those:

Beel ~ Muscle Worship (cratolagnia, gym sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Satan or Lucifer two-shot ~ Call Me Daddy (Daddy Kink, breeding kink, rough sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Asmodeus ~ Au Natural (accidental voyeurism, oral sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Leviathan ~ Kiss Me Thru The Phone (phone sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Lucifer ~ Wonderful Tonight (vanilla sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Belphegor ~ Birthday Baby (OC insert, vanilla sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Mammon ~ Teenage Dirtbag (minor character death, breeding kink, impregnation, rough sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Satan ~ The First Sin (menstrual sex, breeding kink) [ status: incomplete ]

Leviathan ~ How To Care For Your Human (vanilla sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Satan ~ Dirty Books (Kama Sutra position) [ status: incomplete ]

Mammon ~ Certified Idiot (implied/referenced torture, vanilla sex) [ status: incomplete ]

Diavolo ~ Steamy Sleepwalker (accidental voyeurism, impregnation) [ status: incomplete ]


	2. Sexy Beach Times [ headcanons ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing the Sun, Sea and Demons event right now. Was inspired to do these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start on the one-shots soon, but I had to get these down. Inspo struck, you know?

_**Prompt**_ : Things the boys get up to with you on Diavolo's private beach.

_**Spoilers For:**_ Sun, Sea and Demons Event, Beels corresponding Devilgram story

_**Character(s)**_ : Demon Brothers + Diavolo

**Asmodeus ~**

;- Let's be clear, he's rock hard the moment he sees you in your bikini

;- Can barely keep his hands off you, but it's Asmo so that's to be expected

;- When Mammon capsizes your floatie, he nearly has a heart attack because your bikini top comes off

;- Low key fingers you on the beach while the others are swimming

;- Somehow manages to convince you to take your top off because 'tan lines darling'

;- You secretly give him a handy while he's putting sunscreen on your back

;- He sun tans between your legs

;- Definitely gives you a sneaky fuck in the lounge chair

;- Will eat you through that bikini

;- In fact, he satisfies you without ever taking it off

;- Except when you fuck in the change rooms, that is.

**Beelzebub ~**

;- Can you say surf god?

;- Because this boy is it.

;- You share a board with him and it's cute

;- You totally jerk him off on it though

;- It's low key romantic

;- Once you're back on the beach, you cuddle a lot

;- You do have some spicy time though

;- Beel, despite his hulking size, is a gentle and considerate lover

;- As they say, ride him cowgirl

;- You definitely end up with sand in places sand doesn't belong

;- But you're at the beach, so the water washes it away

**Belphegor ~**

;- Despite not really being a swimmer, the beach is still nice for him

;- I mean, he gets to see you in a wet bikini

;- So that's a win

;- Watching you lick his popsicle is too

;- And I will neither confirm nor deny if that's a sexual innuendo

;- But you definitely have his cock in your mouth before the end of the day

;- Belphie definitely isn't complaining about that

;- He would low key fuck you with a popsicle let's be real

;- Because this boy is a freak

;- He'd also tease your nipples with it

;- Then he'd eat it because it'd be a waste otherwise

**Leviathan ~**

;- You definitely tease him when he offers to make a sand sculpture of you

;- Which nearly makes his poor heart explode

;- Him getting buried in the sand is another opportunity to tease

;- When he says he loves you, though, you take it seriously

;- You follow him to the shower

;- Because Levi is your special boy and you want him to know it

;- You definitely help him wash _everything_

;- Even things that aren't dirty

;- Like your vagina

;- Are you trying to kill him?

;- Because he will die happy

**Lucifer ~**

;- You definitely test him when he threatens anyone who comments on his swimsuit

;- How will he silence you?

;- With his cock, in your mouth, the second you're alone with him, of course

;- He does not play

;- Normally he's not into sex on the beach

;- But you are definitely an exception

;- He'll make sure you know it too

;- Bend over in front of him, he'll smack your ass

;- You ought to know what happens when you tease him

;- With his brothers distracted, he doesn't need to hold his composure

;- And he will bend you over a tiki bar

**Mammon ~**

;- He was _mortified_ when he found out you weren't a strong swimmer after flipping your floatie over

;- He thought Lucifer would destroy him

;- But he makes it up to you

;- By pounding your pussy like yesterday's beef

;- He's a very attentive partner

;- 'Does this feel good' and 'I'm not cramping your muscles right?'

;- Does not like when sand gets in your hair

;- He'd watch out for his brothers but wouldn't really care if they saw him pounding you into the sand

;- He loves the taste of seawater on your clit

;- Seriously, he is feral for it

;- Will not come until you do

**Satan ~**

;- Maybe it was the cat themed bikini

;- Or how absolutely delicious your ass looked in it

;- But Satan could hardly keep his hands to himself

;- He knew full well you were teasing him

;- Bending over in front of him

;- Shaking your ass when you danced

;- Was it really a surprise when he pinned you down in the shallow water to fuck your brains out?

;- Normally he's a gentle lover but this time he's hungry for you

;- Overstimulated, covered in hickeys and love bites, it's quick for you both

;- He keeps calling you kitten

;- But you love it

**Bonus!Diavolo ~**

;- Imagine your surprise when Diavolo shows up wearing a speedo

;- It's practically bursting with that python in it though

;- Is he trying to kill you?

;- Course, that thong you're wearing will probably be the death of him too

;- And that bikini top which barely covers your nipples?

;- It makes it difficult to tell if Diavolo is hard or just naturally an absolute beast

;- I mean, either way

;- It'll be a miracle if you can walk after

;- You gotta pull your best Baywatch moves on him

;- For a hot minute, you think it's not working

;- Then he asks Barbatos to leave you

;- Oh boy, he's gonna wreck you

;- 'Well Endowed' is not the word for it

;- 'Hung like a horse' is more accurate

;- Diavolo knows some bomb ass positions too

;- Needless to say

;- You can't think about anything else for weeks after


	3. Measurements [ chat story ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk MC opens a chat room with a very. . . Scientific quandary in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen  
> I had to. This idea  
> It wouldn't leave me alone.

_**Prompt**_ : Drunk MC opens a chatroom to ask a very _scientific_ question

 _ **Spoilers For:**_ N/A

 _ **Character(s)**_ : Demon Brothers + Barbatos + Diavolo + Simeon + Solomon

**Key Notes:**

_**sassmodeus**_ ~ Asmo

 _ **barbie**_ ~ Barbatos

 _ **beelzie**_ ~ Beel

 _ **sleeping beauty**_ ~ Belphie

 _ **volomort**_ ~ Diavolo

 _ **otakun**_ ~ Leviathan

 _ **lucifurry**_ ~ Lucifer

 _ **mammoney**_ ~ Mammon

 _ **mc-chan**_ ~ MC

 _ **not2daysatan**_ ~ Satan

 _ **angelwiththegoodhair**_ ~ Simeon

 _ **monsolo**_ ~ Solomon

* * *

**[ mc-chan ]** created chat ' **Measurements** '

**[ mc-chan ]** added _**sassmodeus**_ \+ 11 others

**[ mc-chan ]** i'm sure you're all wondering why i have summoned you to my cave of wonders

 **[ mc-chan ]** and yes, asmo, that was an intentional joke

**[ lucifurry ]** Do you know what time it is, MC?

 **[ lucifurry ]** . . .

 **[ lucifurry ]** Why is my chat I.D Lucifurry, MC?

**[ not2daysatan ]** sent a demoji

**[ mammoney ]** MC, has anyone told ya you're a comedy genius?

 **[ mammoney ]** cause ya are

**[ sassmodeus ]** oh, yes, mc is really killing it tonight

 **[ sassmodeus ]** along with my beauty sleep

**[ mc-chan ]** aww, asmo

 **[ mc-chan ]** but we're discussing your favourite topic

 **[ mc-chan ]** noodles

**[ mammoney ]** i love noodles as much as the next demon, but can't it wait?

**[ sassmodeus ]** she means penis, mammon

**[ otakun ]** sent a demoji

 **[ otakun ]** i should go, i have to grind for my next upgrade in mononoke island

**[ mc-chan ]** no sir

 **[ mc-chan ]** who else will represent the sea monster cocks?

**[ otakun ]** sent a demoji

**[ mc-chan ]** i am conducting a scientific study

 **[ mc-chan ]** to get an average non human cock size so if one of you ever decides to get off your lazy ass and fuck me i'll be prepared

**[ monsolo ]** as much as i respect the pursuit of higher knowledge, what am i here for?

**[ mc-chan ]** you are the control sample

 **[ mc-chan ]** the baseline 

**[ mc-chan ]** for the average dick size in humans

**[ sassmodeus ]** buuuurn. she just called you _average_

**[ angelwiththegoodhair ]** i've always personally believed it is not the size of the vessel but the motion of the ocean

**[ sassmodeus ]** i assume you've never tried getting to england in a rowboat, have you simeon?

**[ lucifurry ]** I do not believe this an appropriate conversation be having while Lord Diavolo is present.

**[ volomort ]** i disagree, _lucifurry_. i encourage scientific study and mc's findings may contribute to our goal of bridging the gap between our worlds.

**[ lucifurry ]** Please don't encourage MC, my Lord. 

**[ mc-chan ]** luci you're a buzzkill

 **[ mc-chan ]** now i need numbers - exact measurements. 

**[ mc-chan ]** solomon, you should start, seeing as you're my control sample. 

**[ monsolo ]** im not sure im comfortable with this

**[ sassmodeus ]** are you being a chicken, solomon?

**[ monsolo ]** nobody. calls. me. chicken.

 **[ monsolo ]** six and half inches flaccid, ma'am.

**[ mc-chan ]** . . .

 **[ mc-chan ]** at least i can get some good human dick if this doesn't work

**[ sassmodeus ]** me next?

 **[ sassmodeus ]** seven point five at last check

**[ mammoney ]** of course you measure your dick, asmo

**[ sassmodeus ]** and you don't? because last I recall

 **[ sassmodeus ]** you kept track for like six hundred years 

**[ mammoney ]** sent a demoji 

**[ mc-chan ]** well mammon, would you be willing to share your findings with class?

 **[ mc-chan ]** you are my guy, after all and I would expect my first to be more than willing to help out?

**[ volomort ]** your first? mammon, is there something you've been neglecting to tell us about your relationship with mc?

**[ mammoney ]** sent a demoji

**[ lucifurry ]** Mammon only says that to make him seem more important to her. He was the first of us she made a pact with. As far as I'm aware, they have not had sex.

**[ mc-chan ]** . . . yet.

**[ mammoney ]** wHAt IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN MC

**[ sassmodeus ]** aw, mc, couldn't you promise your virginity to a more. . . virile demon?

**[ mc-chan ]** i'm not promising anyone anything. im just saying the possibility is on the table.

 **[ mc-chan ]** anyone who contributes to the study will be considered 😈

**[ mammoney ]** SEVEN INCHES 

**[ mammoney ]** i mean

 **[ mammoney ]** seven inches of the great mammon seems like a lot, huh mc?

**[ sleeping beauty ]** i've been ignoring this chat in favor of sleep but if the contributions are important to you, i suppose i could tell you 

**[ sleeping beauty ]** i don't measure because why bother but i would guess 7 - 7 and a half inches?

 **[ sleeping beauty ]** beel is too shy to saw but he's nine inches flaccid and would wreck you mc 

**[ mc-chan ]** sent a demoji 

**[ mc-chan ]** BEEL YOU BEAST

**[ beelzie ]** sent a demoji

**[ sassmodeus ]** who knew beel was hiding a python in there?

**[ mc-chan ]** you're quiet, satan.

**[ not2daysatan ]** i just don't see the point in dick wagging 

**[ not2daysatan ]** even when it's disguised as 'science'

**[ mc-chan ]** sent a demoji 

**[ mc-chan ]** c'mon satan, wag it a little?

**[ lucifurry ]** I agree with Satan.

**[ not2daysatan ]** i take it back. 

**[ not2daysatan ]** i am exactly eight inches 

**[ sassmodeus ]** and i bet you know how to use it.

**[ not2daysatan ]** i believe we were discussing size, not technique.

**[ lucifurry ]** Simeon, I implore you to help MC see sense. 

**[ angelwiththegoodhair ]** what could it hurt to indulge her, Lucifer? It's a harmless line of inquiry and it would keep her from being injured. 

**[ angelwiththegoodhair ]** i am eight inches as well, dear

**[ mc-chan ]** . . .

 **[ mc-chan ]** i never thought about angels having big cocks but damn simeon 

**[ mc-chan ]** you packing heat.

**[ lucifurry ]** Barbatos, you're on my side, correct?

**[ barbie ]** . . . i

**[ volomort ]** why don't you go next, barbatos?

**[ barbie ]** very well, my lord. allow me to find a ruler.

**[ otakun ]** fs in the chat for barbatos' dignity. rip 

**[ mc-chan ]** since you think it's so funny, levi, why don't you go while we're waiting?

**[ otakun ]** sent a demoji 

**[ otakun ]** mc! i thought we were friends.

**[ mc-chan ]** we are the truest of friends.

 **[ mc-chan ]** the lord of shadows would tell henry his dick size.

**[ sassmodeus ]** that is if he hasn't seen it

**[ otakun ]** the lord of shadows and henry are not gay lovers, asmo!

**[ mc-chan ]** but they could be. if the lord of shadows would get over himself and give henry the dicking down he deserves. 

**[ otakun ]** sent a demoji 

**[ sassmodeus ]** are you hinting at something, mc?

**[ mc-chan** ] i plead the fifth. 

**[ mc-chan ]** now, levi 

**[ mc-chan ]** are you my lord of shadows or not?

**[ otakun ]** nani!

 **[ otakun ]** i'm not sure i want to tell you here 👉👈

**[ mc-chan ]** private submissions are accepted ♥ 

**[ sassmodeus ]** oh my goodness, levi 

**[ sassmodeus ]** having two dicks is nothing to be ashamed of

 **[ sassmodeus ]** if i had two dicks id be in porn

**[ mc-chan ]** YOU HAVE TWO -

 **[ mc-chan ]** LEVIATHAN I DEMAND A SHOW AND TELL IMMEDIATELY 

**[ otakun ]** ASMO I HATE YOU 

**[ otakun ] has left the chat.**

**[ barbie ]** I feel like i missed something 

**[ barbie ]** but I have returned with numbers. 

**[ barbie ]** i believe you said seven inches was respectable?

**[ mc-chan ]** perfectly acceptable for a mono dicked being

**[ mammoney ]** mono dicked?

 **[ mammoney ]** i feel so inadequate now

**[ mc-chan ]** . . . Luuuuuuciifeeeer

**[ lucifurry ]** No, MC.

**[ volomort ]** would it make you feel better if i went first?

**[ lucifurry ]** No!?

 **[ lucifurry ]** Now I have tolerated this nonsense in the name of the exchange program, but I will not lower myself to contribute to MC's silliness. 

**[ mc-chan ]** sent a demoji

**[ volomort ]** now, lucifer. 

**[ volomort ]** you've hurt her feelings 

**[ volomort ]** im disappointed in you.

**[ lucifurry ]** Dammit.

 **[ lucifurry ]** For the sake of science, my penis is ten inches.

**[ mc-chan ]** aw, luci I'm proud of you.

**[ volomort ]** i suppose that just leaves me.

 **[ volomort ]** i'm still learning human measurements, so perhaps i should just send a picture?

**[ mc-chan ]** i'm not sure that's necessary 

**[ volomort ]** has sent an image to the chat

**[ mc-chan ]** mc-chan.exe has stopped working. a problem caused the program to stop working correctly. please close the program and restart it. 


	4. Surrender [ Diavolo ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You swore that all you wanted to do was study but now the demon prince was under the table with his head between your thighs and you couldn't believe he was actually doing what you told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request comes from DJTheAbishai, a being after my own heart. They requested some Diavolo smut and I am happy to oblige. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Guided Listening For This Chapter:  
> 7/11 by Beyonce  
> SWM by Lyldoll  
> Waiting For Tonight by Jennifer Lopez

_**Request:** _

_Can you do a Bottom! Sub! Diavolo x Dom! Top! Fem! Reader? Smut one shot_

_Where she is at Diavolo's palace helping her study for a major test (cause the brothers can't/won't help for whatever reason) and her mind drifts off. He notices and asks what's on her mind and she lets it slip without realizing until it's too late on what'll be like to dominate him since he dominated his past relationships_

_(This is more like a best friend turned lover type of thing. I also see Diavolo as a Switch mostly Dom with not a daddy kink but a "My Lord" kink)_

_**Spoilers:**_ Lesson eight, Lesson sixteen

 _ **Characters:**_ Diavolo

* * *

_**Y**_ ou loved the demon brothers. Really. You did. You loved them all despite their flaws and sins. They were family. 

But families fight. And while you weren't involved (you were studying for a Devildom history test that if you failed would cause Lucifer to blow a gasket and eviscerate you.) They kept trying to _get_ you involved. Mammon was asking you to take his side. Asmo was asking you to tell Mammon he was wrong. Satan was demanding you come straighten things out between them. 

You could feel a migraine coming on. The shouting and incensed screeching(Asmo always _did_ sound like a harpy when he was angry) was very distracting and, believe it or not, very counterintuitive to your goal. Normally during these times, you would go to Lucifer's study to get away from it. But that was where you were right now and it wasn't helping. 

Finally, you'd had just about enough and shoved your textbook, notebook and pens into your book bag before departing out the back door. You knew they hadn't noted your absence yet because even outside the house you could still hear the argument. 

Your first destination had been Purgatory Hall. It was almost always peaceful and quiet in the presence of the angels, which was really helpful when you lived with seven dudes. Sometimes, like now, you needed a break from the chaos. As you approached, however, you were immediately hit with the almost maddening scent of Luke's baking and you almost cried. You'd never be able to focus on your studying with Luke making delicious treats in the kitchen. 

You let out a loud exhale and trained your eyes on the Demon Lord's castle looming in the distance. Perhaps, just maybe, you could get Barbatos to squirrel you away in one of the guest rooms so you could finish the chapter notes. Hell, he may even be able to help you out a bit, between performing his duties for Diavolo. You affirmed your resolve and made your way to the home of the most powerful demon in the Devildom. Normally, you would be intimidated - but you had legitimately been in a pillow fight with the demon prince, so the universe would forgive you if you weren't trembling in fear. Even if you had seen him overcome with rage when you released Belphie, you weren't particularly afraid then. Just slightly ( **massively** ) turned on. You did get a slight thrill out of making pacts with the demon brothers and you'd always known you had a dominant streak. You respected them too much all to make them do anything degrading or demeaning, but you couldn't deny that sometimes using the pacts made you ridiculously horny. You never told anyone about it, mostly because you knew Asmo would find a way to make use of it. 

Carefully, you trod up the stairs up to the massive door of the castle. Your hand hesitated as you reached out for the massive knocker. It was heavier than you expected, but you could still lift it. The knocking was loud and for a minute you thought it would deafen you. After a few moments of silence, the door opened and Barbatos' ever stoic demeanour et you.

"Y/N, we weren't expecting you." He said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Is that Y/N? Is something amiss at the House of Lamentation?" Diavolo asked, coming into view behind the butler. You gave a polite smile.

"The boys are in an argument and I need a quiet place to study. I was just wondering if I could stay here for an hour or so?" You asked, remembering to be respectful. 

"Of course! Barbatos, would you make some tea while I show Y/N to the private library?" Diavolo said.

"Of course, my lord." 

"Follow me, Y/N." You fell in step behind him, footsteps echoing through the relatively empty west wing of the castle. 

The library smelled of old parchment and what you guessed was the scent of an aeons old magical item somewhere hidden. You couldn't see it, but it gave you a foreboding feeling in the pit of your stomach, you were sure it was to make sure you didn't go looking for it. Solomon had once told you not to mess with magic that had a physical effect from a distance. You were a human, after all, and even with Celestial ancestry, you were still vulnerable to ancient magic. 

"This was my father's library before he went to sleep. I did add some of my own personal touches, though." Diavolo explained as you sat down. 

"It's incredible." You breathed, pulling your textbook out of your bag. You could tell he appreciated your praise. 

You hadn't expected him to sit next to you, but you weren't bothered. 

"You're studying the treaty of Gethsemane, correct? Where it was agreed that neither the Devildom nor the Celestial Realm would make war on Earth?" Diavolo asked.

"Yes, that's right. These divine treaties are a bit more confusing than the ones I learned about in my History major." You responded. 

"There's a bit more at stake with our agreements." He smiled, looking over your notes. "It was signed by Sandalphon and Raphael, not Metatron. Metatron is the one who delivered the treaty." He corrected. 

"Right! Metatron is like their P.R manager and lawyer. " You chuckled. 

"An accurate likeness."He laughed. You loved his laugh. It always came from his chest, rumbling his throat and sounded like what you would imagine black coffee would sound like it spoke. He was attractive, without a doubt and you couldn't deny that you'd brought yourself many climaxes thinking about the demon prince. 

You blinked away the thoughts. You'd come here to study, not fantasize about his tawny dark locks erupting from between your thighs, never breaking eye contact with you as he licked you to completion. You crossed your legs, hoping to dampen the scent. You hadn't fucked anyone in almost two years, so you hoped that you could work yourself down without him noticing. 

"Tea, my lord," Barbatos said as he entered, pulling a cart in alongside him. 

"Thank you, Barbatos." Thank you indeed. The butler had distracted you. You turned your attention back to your notes and made the necessary corrections as the tea was poured. You had answered quietly when asked about milk and sugar, before stirring your tea and taking a sip.

When Barbatos excused himself, Diavolo turned his attention to you as you worked. 

"Y/N? Is there anything I can do for you? You know you are a guest in my home and I will do my best to obtain whatever ask of me." He said. 

_You could be a good boy and find my clitoris._

"Oh?" He said. You glanced over at him, suddenly overcome with horror.

"Did I. . . Did I say that out loud?" You were mortified, but the demon prince didn't seem offended. 

"You did. Lucky for you, then, that I consider myself an excellent detective." For a moment, you thought your brain had short-circuited. You watched him slide under the table and peek up at you from between your legs. His movements reminded you of the way the brothers behaved when you used your pacts.

"Normally I'm the one who gives orders around here, you know. "

"Even in bed?" You teased when you rediscovered your voice. 

"Especially in bed. I am in control in every relationship. Even flings. But you're far too stubborn to be ordered around, aren't you?" Diavolo asked, nipping at your thigh.

"Maybe. Guess you'll just have to do as I say, huh?" You were pushing it, you knew. But you also knew that if you'd crossed a line he wouldn't be nestled between your legs.

"Then tell me what to do, Y/N."

"You can play with me for now. But the moment we lay down, you can't use your hands. If you behave, I might let you come too." You replied, fingers lacing through his hair. You tugged his face closer to your clothed sex and you could feel his hot breath.

You never thought that you'd have the prince of the Devildom on his knees for you. But now that he was down there, you enjoyed the sight. It filled you with desire. His teeth tugged at your panties as his fingers moved to your hips. He wanted them off and you were all too happy to assist. 

You lifted your ass off the chair and he slid your panties down to your ankles.

"Can I keep these?" Diavolo asked.

"You want a souvenir? I suppose." You teased, spreading your legs and shifting down in the chair to give him easier access. He made an appreciative noise, before diving in and acquainting himself with your sex. You moaned softly as his tongue circled around your clit, and he pulled your legs over his shoulders for a better angle. 

The Heir Apparent of the Devildom was teeth, tongue, hands and lips to you at this moment. You tugged on his hair, urging him onward. 

"Eager, I see." He teased.

"Remember what I said about behaving, My Lord." You replied. 

"Fuck . . . The way you say that drives me wild." His voice was somewhere between a mewl and a growl as he dove back in. He sucked your clit like it was life-sustaining ambrosia sent from Heaven. You rolled your hips forward, pressing your pussy further onto his face. Diavolo was practically gorging himself on you. Your back arched as you let out another moan, causing him to dig his nails into your thighs. 

All too soon, you felt your walls clenching around air as you climaxed. Your orgasm pulled a loud cry from you and left you panting quietly. 

"Are you ready for the hard part, My Lord?" You smirked. 

He gave no answer, only to climb up to face you and kiss you, lips still slick with your essence. 

You were only vaguely aware of moving from the library to his room. It was about as large as you imagine a prince's room would be, adorned with many exquisite paintings and decorations. It was almost like one of those trashy romance novels you used to read.

Except the heroines in those never tied their love interest's hands to the headboard with a belt.

"You know I can snap this without much effort?" Diavolo teased.

"Humor your mistress and I'll consider letting you come inside me." You wiggled your eyebrows. 

"Mistress, huh? I like that." He smirked. You straddled his legs, pressing your pussy directly atop his clothed erection. He was massive from what you could feel and you grew wet with lust. You busied yourself by unbuttoning his jacket. Why did it have so many buttons? It didn't need them all, did it?

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes." He said, squirming slightly under you. You tugged at his hair and growled.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, mistress." He responded. You started kissing along his jawline, sucking in places to leave his hickeys and love bites. He sucked in a breath sharply. 

"People will see." 

"Let them. Let them see who My Lord belongs to." You nipped at his throat, remembering that Asmo once told you demons were slightly more aggressive lovers. Or maybe Asmo was just a pervert. You could never tell.

Diavolo didn't shove you off, so that was a good thing. In fact, he let out an appreciative groan. You felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

"You liked that?" You asked, trying to gauge his comfort without losing face. He nodded as you finally got his jacket unbuttoned. You understood keeping your heart guarded but this felt excessive. Maybe if this becomes a regular occurrence, you could get him to open up a little. You would consider the demon prince a friend, but usually, your interactions with him were, at least until now, never anything but polite and friendly. 

You felt a tad overdressed and tugged your shirt over your head. His eyes zeroed in on your breasts and you could tell he wanted to touch them. 

The heat between your thighs was insisting you move things along.

You had little trouble with his shirt, quickly exposing his toned chest to your greedy eyes. You had seen it before, in his demon form, yet now was different. More intimate, exposed. You loved it. It spurred a craving to see more, to have all of him to yourself. 

Your fingers worked deftly to undo his pants, button first then zipper. You carefully pulled his pants down and nearly gaped when his sizable cock sprung free of its confines. You had expected him to be endowed but holy hell you weren't even sure it was gonna fit. And if you did, you wouldn't be walking in a straight line for a few days. Still, you'd come this far. If you didn't at least make an effort, you'd never forgive yourself. You took it in your hand, barely grasping your fingers around the weeping head. That would definitely help. 

Reaching between your legs, you gave your clit a few rubs before positioning his cock against your slit. He groaned and bucked against you, silently begging you to get on with it. Taking a breath, you slid down onto the head of his cock, letting out a loud, pleasure cry. He gave a mock struggle against his bindings, and you appreciated his willingness to please you. 

"I want to touch you, mistress." He whimpered. 

"Patience, My Lord." You answered, pressing a kiss to his lips. You slid further onto him, toes curling and gripping onto the headboard for support. 

"You're so tight." Diavolo sounded pretty strung out already. You rather enjoyed that, honestly. You swivelled your hips, watching him practically combust under your movements. You suddenly descended to the hilt, taking him by surprise and tearing a cry from his lips. You moaned as well, throbbing heat threatening to engulf you. You took a moment to adjust to his size stretching your walls and pressing against your cervix. 

You wiggled your hips again, and he gave the bonds a weak tug. If you could take a photo of how desperate and needy the demon prince looked in this moment, you'd cherish it forever. You finally began to roll your hips against him, your fingers digging into the headboard. You probably weren't strong enough to break it, but you could entertain the prospect. Your other hand was busied with exploring his chest in glorious detail and he keened at your touch. 

Your pace was slow at first but soon worked into a frenzy, hips bucking and gyrating as the room was filled your shared pleasured vocalizations. 

"Please, mistress. Please. " He begged. You gave a smile, debating whether or not to reward him for behaving himself. 

"You've been such a good boy. Do you want to touch me?" You purred in his ear, causing hips to thrust against you. You bit back a moan, but couldn't stop your back from arching. 

"Yes! Yes, please!" He whined, pulling at the belt holding his hands at bay. "Please let me touch you. I need to." You almost peaked listening to him. Diavolo was one of the strongest demons in the Devildom, but here he was bending to your wishes because he knew it would make you feel good. He did not dominate to get himself off - he took pleasure from melding to his partner's desires. 

"Very well. You've earned the right to touch me, My Lord." You replied, reaching up to release him. You half expected him to give a yank and free himself, but he let your delicate fingers unbuckle the belt. Your hips did not let up as you did this, and he pressed his face into your neck feverishly taking in your scent. The moment his hands were unrestricted, they found your hips.

"Can I fuck you, mistress?" He asked, nuzzling against you. He must have sensed your growing fatigue. 

"You may please your mistress." You had barely finished the sentence before he began jackknifing his massive cock into your warm cunt. You gave loud moan and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip to remind him who was in charge here. For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were laboured breathing and skin meeting skin, your hips crashing into each other frantically, desperate for friction. You would not last very long at this pace.

"I'm so close, mistress. Please let me come." He sobbed, your fingernails digging into his shoulder. You had almost forgotten that condition. 

"Come with me, then, My Lord." You whispered, and suddenly your walls clenched around him and he gave a cry, unloading his seed inside of you. 

You were still for a few moments, core pulsing with satisfaction. All too soon, he slid out of your heat and you could feel the fruits of your labour branching down onto the sheets. In the moment, you didn't care if any took root, you were only concerned with how wonderfully full you felt. Your tired thighs protested when you rolled off him, planting yourself against a pillow with a huff of breath. 

"I'll find a washcloth." He said, pressing a kiss to your forehead and disappearing into the dark ensuite bathroom. He returned a moment later and gingerly raised your leg to clean the mess he'd made. The process felt reverent, him gently kissing down your thighs as he washed them down slowly, committing every inch of the soft, supple skin to memory. It felt like a ritual of worship and made your pounding heart sing. 

Once you were thoroughly venerated, he discarded the cloth and slipped into bed beside you. You laid across his chest, gently tracing the muscles in the dark light of the moon. 

"I continue to be surprised by you, My Lord." You said with a soft smile. "You didn't have to let me do that." 

"I trust you, Y/N. Wholly and completely. So sometimes it's nice to surrender."

**~ Bonus ~**

In the morning(or the lightest point of a day in the Devildom, anyway) Diavolo gently awoke you. The grey light peeked through the window, illuminating his face in a gentle coolness. 

"I have to get started on my work. You should head home before Lucifer has a tantrum." He said quietly, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

"I can come back, right?" You asked, ignoring your aching muscles as you sat up.

"Of course you can. Any time you like." He nodded. A knock sounded at the door.

"Y/N?" Barbatos called. "Are you decent?"

"Just a moment." You answered, kissing Diavolo's cheek and dressing yourself. 

Once you said your goodbyes, Barbatos walked you home. You thought you could see him restraining a smile.

On the front steps of the castle, the butler spoke.

"You're very lucky, Y/N. I've served Lord Diavolo for many centuries and I have never seen him take a lover to his private bedchamber."

"Really?" You were stunned. 

"Really. It's his personal sanctuary, so you can imagine how intimate it is to be allowed inside. Even for a _mistress_." You smiled ruefully.

"What could be more intimate than surrender?"


End file.
